dxdfandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:Oppai Dragon
Welcome! Hey there! We're excited to have High School DxD Wiki as part of the Wikia community! There's still a lot to do, so here are some helpful tips and links to get your wiki going: *Not sure where to begin? Stop by Founder & Admin Central and check out the Blog for tips on how to jump start your wiki and make it grow! *Visit Community Central to make friends via chat, learn about new features and get updated on Wikia news and upcoming features on the Staff Blog. *Take a look at our webinar series -- where you can sign up to interact with Wikia staff, as well as watch past sessions *Be sure to check out to see what features you can enable on your wiki! *Explore our forums on Founder and Admin Central to see what other wiki admins are asking. *Lastly, visit our Help Pages to answer any specific question you may have. All of the above links are a great place to start exploring Wikia. If you get stuck or have a question you can't find the answer to -- please contact us . But most importantly, have fun! :) Happy editing! -- Meighan are u by any chance the girl from anime suki who said shed make one P.S: ah men, about tht i will make the translation to spanish of this wikia :P by- Kazandu from グミラン hey there, are you active? it seems like you are not having much time for this awsome site. I'd gladly to help you for editing this wiki from the navigation and others. so this wiki can become more stand out. how about it? i beg you for grant me Admin shared for it. Thanks =) from グミランク 00:29, May 24, 2012 (UTC) exuse me, are you active? can i help you to build this wikia? i'd like you to grant me a Admin Shared for it. Thank You, i hope your quick respond. Additional Admins Hi. I'm Wendy, a member of the Wikia community team. I see that you do not get to edit this wiki very often. This is an active community and would benefit from having somebody around daily with the tools to help with deleting vandalism, blocking vandals, and just generally organizing the content better. Several members of the community have agreed that it would be helpful if User:グミランク could have admin rights to help with the day to day maintenance of the site, and they had made a request to us for the rights. As you are still active on the site occasionally I wanted to ask if you had ever considered promoting either User:グミランク or another user on the site to help you out? -- Wendy (talk) 01:29, June 5, 2012 (UTC) :Hi. Since you haven't responded I have gone ahead and given グミランク admin rights here to help with wiki maintenance. I hope you will have more time for the wiki yourself soon! -- Wendy (talk) 02:07, June 12, 2012 (UTC)